1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club washing device and more particularly to a manually operated golf club washing device for use on a golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Man, in his quest to perfect his golf game, has improved the design and materials from which his golf clubs are made, the bounce and flight of a variety of golf balls, and the design of the golf bag in which the golf clubs are placed. Whatever design or variation of golf clubs and golf balls an individual person may choose, it is of overall importance to keep the clubs and balls clean from any dirt, sand, grass, or mud which may be adhered to them during a round of golf. The cleanliness of the equipment is extremely important in improving or maintaining the status of the players's game. A lump of dirt adhered to a golf club may prevent proper contact of the club with the ball thereby rendering an awful shot. It is also important to have clean clubs so that any mud and dirt from the golf course will not be transported to the locker room or the golfer's home.
Various golf club head cleaners have been made. One such device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,534 issued to Hoag on Mar. 25, 1975. The Hoag patent discloses a washing device wherein rollers are mounted within a tank. The rollers are operably connected to a motor so that when a golf club is placed therebetween, the rollers can automatically rotate. The rollers have brush bristles which clean the golf club. The top opening of the tank has two sets of bristles in opposed and overlapping contact. The club is passed through the bristles to be placed between the rollers
Another golf club washer is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,396 issued to Smith on Sept. 15, 1964. The Smith golf club washer has two sets of rollers with bristles that rotate. One set of bristles is arranged so a wood club may be positioned therebetween and another set of bristles is arranged so that an iron may be positioned therebetween. An electric motor rotates the bristles to clean the club heads. A cleaning solution is supplied at a point just over the bristled rollers.
A portable golf ball and golf club washer is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,095 issued to Piper Jr. on Apr. 30, 1968. The piper reference discloses a container which has a resilient liquid retaining first wall wherein a golf ball is placed adjacent to and rubs against the surface to be cleaned. A cover has its bottom surface covered with the spongy liquid retaining material wherein when the cover is open the golf club may rubbed against it to be cleaned.